


Becoming An Uncle (A short ficlet set in the Lost Paladins series)

by Rangergirl3



Series: Lost Paladins [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Rayzor has never been more nervous.Aurelis tries to help calm him down.





	Becoming An Uncle (A short ficlet set in the Lost Paladins series)

Aurelis had seen Rayzor less rattled in full-on battle situations.

“Rayzor, _relax_ ,” he said, but his old friend didn’t stop pacing. The healer sighed and decided it was only to be expected.

It wasn't every day you became an uncle.

"I _am_ relaxed!" Rayzor said. " _Look_ at me! I haven't killed anything - yet."

Aurelis felt a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Well, _that's_ an outright fib. That carpet is _completely_ done for."

Rayzor stopped pacing, turned around, and glared at his friend. The fingers of his right hand curled into a fist. 

"If I _were_ on edge - "

Aurelis grinned. "Hahahah, Rayzor on edge -"

The first lieutenant of the guard visibly restrained himself from punching him. 

"Yes. _Thank_ you, Aurelis, I've never heard _that_ _one_ before-"

Just then, both of their names were called. 

* * *

A few moments later, Rayzor was about to hold his niece for the very first time.

Aurelis had never seen his friend this nervous.

"What if I drop her?!" He hissed, and Aurelis sighed again.

"Look, Rayzor, I know you. You won't drop her."

Rayzor still seemed extremely uncertain.

"But what if I _do_?!"

Aurelis sighed again. 

"I told you, you _won't_. You'll be fine. Here, I'll show you."

Aurelis took the baby from a fellow healer and showed Rayzor how he did it.

"See? It's easy. It's not like she's going to just decide to - to just jump out of your arms - I mean - maybe when she's _two_ \- but right now - she won't. So you'll be _fine_."

* * *

Rayzor _was_ fine. 

He didn't drop Beyris.

In fact, at the moment when he held her, the baby opened her eyes and seemed to like him very much.

That is, if putting a fist in his eye and gurgling in innocent delight at his expression counted.

But he rather thought it did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the OTHER prompt I didn't forget about! (read: I wrote both of these prompts out ages ago but then life hit me like a bus and I've only just now had the energy to post them again ya'll are wonderful for reading thankyouthankyouthankyou <3)


End file.
